


Terms

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Defiant Wrestling, Insane Championship Wrestling, Major League Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on Summer Bummer – Lana Del Rey





	Terms

It’s never too late  
To leave if you wanna leave  
Or to stay if you wanna stay (better not)  
But, baby (yeah)

There was blood dripping down his face and a beer can in his hand, but that was normal for Jimmy Havoc, so you didn’t bat an eye. You had long ago come to terms with his violent career and complete lack of self-preservation. You had tried to walk away so many times. Still thought about it to be honest, but you never did. Stuck around to patch up his wounds and keep him functioning. Jimmy himself had told you to go so many times. Warned you that it wasn’t going to get better, that this was him. 

He wasn’t going to change, so you had to come to terms with that. If you wanted to be in his life, if you wanted to love him, you had to accept him. You weren’t quite able to accept it fully, but you didn’t let it bother you as much as it did in the early days of your relationship. Jimmy loved you, you knew he did, and that was all that mattered to you for the time being. 

I got a feeling in my bones  
Can’t get you out of my veins (yeah, yeah)  
You can’t escape my affection (yeah, yeah)  
Wrap you up in my daisy chains

So it was with a welcoming smile on your face and bandages at the ready that you greeted him backstage, losing yourself in the kiss he planted on your lips and ignoring the blood that was rubbing onto your cheeks. With a sigh you broke the kiss, wiping your face with the towel in your hand before sitting him down on some old crates backstage and setting to work cleaning him up. It wasn’t the easiest of tasks as Jimmy was always handsy after his matches. 

When the adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he was amped up from a fight Jimmy always wanted to fuck. And you were willing, but first you demanded he let you clean him up. He may not mind the blood dripping all over the place but you weren’t overly fond of it so you put your foot down. No sex while he was actively bleeding. 

So Jimmy conceded to your demand and let you clean him up and stop the blood flow, but he refused to keep his hands to himself in the process. He liked to grab a handful of your ass as you tended to him. Liked to nip playfully at your fingers as you bandaged him up. 

White lies and black beaches  
Miles in between us  
Is this love or lust or some game on repeat?  
It’s like making me crazy 

The alcohol was just as much a part of Jimmy as the blood, so you were well used to beer tinged kisses as he pulled you away to some dark corner in the venue and pressed you against the cold concrete wall. It was always quick and dirty after a match, Jimmy not messing around as your skirt was hiked up and panties pushed the side as his cock rammed into you. Your moans were captured by his lips as Jimmy’s hips rocked into you, his hands locked almost painfully on your wrists keeping them pinned to the wall. 

He liked to be in control, liked making you helpless as he took from you what you were all too willing to give. You were happy to cede control to Jimmy, loving when he took so violently what belonged to him. You were sure to have bruises in the shape of his fingers later and you would wear them proudly. The scrapes on your back from the concrete wall would serve as a reminder to you and you would relish the sting of pain until the wounds healed. Or until you received new ones. 

You bit harshly down on Jimmy’s lip as you came, legs cinching around his waist as he fucked you through the orgasm, chuckling quietly as your body melted against him as he finished, slowly pulling from you as he helped you stand. 

“Thanks baby.” He said kissing you firmly as he pulled your skirt back into place. 

“Anytime.” You told him leaning into his embrace. 

“You’re too good for me.” Jimmy said. “But I love you, so I’m gonna be selfish and keep you.” 

“Love you too Jim.” You responded, linking your hands together and walking back towards the venue locker room so Jimmy could get his things together. As you waited outside you realized for the first time in a while you were content with your relationship, and you hoped that meant there was hope for the future.


End file.
